Star Wars: Rav III
by david.heath.1234
Summary: During the events of "Return of the Jedi", Rav is reaching a pinnacle point in his Jedi training, when he and Nexus get word of the second Death Star.
1. Opening Crawl

After their encounter on Cloud city, Genevieve's distaste for Rav was growing. Rav on the other hand tried to remain calm, and not let his anger set him on the path of darkness.

Luke had just figured out the Darth Vader is indeed his father, struggling with this he goes to rescue his friends from Jabba the Hut.

Meanwhile on Tatooine, Rav is meditating by himself, when he and Nexus get word of a second Death Star in the works...


	2. Chapter 1

Rav is meditating in the cave on Tatooine, struggling to keep his composure. Nexus was outside the cave speaking with his wife.

"Is he okay?" Jen-Et asked.

"I don't know. I'm worried his anger will take control of him." Nexus said.

Suddenly, Nexus' communicator went off.

"Hello?" Nexus said.

"It's me again, I have bad news. They're making another Death star."

"Oh no, where's Luke?" Nexus asked.

"I wish I knew, but I don't think he's in the position to do this. He knows the truth now, that makes him vulnerable. You have to let Rav take care of this."

"He isn't ready yet. I need more time." Nexus said.

"Time is running out Nexus, Luke is in a state of depression and stress. Rav is our only hope now."

Nexus wasn't sure what to do. He looked over at Rav, and could sense his pressure.

"Where do we go?" Nexus asked.

"The forest moon Endor. You have to disable the shields to the Death Star and destroy it."

"Okay." Nexus said.

"Thanks Nexus."

Nexus approached Rav.

"Rav, we need to go." Nexus said.

"Where?" Rav asked.

"Endor. The Empire is building another Death Star and we have to destroy it." Nexus said.

Nexus then looked up in the sky and saw a small scout ship landing on Tatooine about a mile or two away. He was unsure if this was a threat or not, but nonetheless they had to leave.


	3. Chapter 2

Nexus, Rav, Jen-Et and Em-Li were on their way to Endor. During the trip, Nexus notices the same scout ship from earlier.

"There's that ship again." Nexus said.

"Is that Genevieve?" Em-Li asked.

"I don't think so, I'd know if it was Genevieve by now." Nexus said.

"Master, I feel a familiar presence." Rav said.

"Maybe the pilot of that ship is someone you know." Jen-Et said.

Rav tried harder to identify the pilot.

"It's Kandria." Rav said.

"The X-Wing pilot?" Nexus asked.

"I wonder why she didn't just join us on this ship." Jen-Et said.

"There's Endor." Em-Li pointed out.

They looked out the window and saw the moon Endor.

"Let's land there, Kandria will follow us." Rav said.

Meanwhile, Genevieve was tending to her wounds. She was filled with an intense rage for her brother. She was also feeling something she hadn't felt in a while. Sorrow. She had flashbacks to the days of the old republic. She saw Anakin Skywalker slaughter the younglings. She remembers the feeling of loss she felt for her friends. She had thought every youngling died that day, but she was proven wrong when she saw Em-Li in Cloud city.

"How is it possible?" Genevieve asked herself.

She couldn't get a grip on her thoughts. She used the force to summon her saber to her hand.

"Time to end this, Rav!" She said.


	4. Chapter 3

The group lands on Endor. Kandria exits her scout ship and Rav exits his ship and hugs Kandria.

"Why did you follow us? It's not safe here." Rav said.

"I need to talk to you... in private." Kandria said.

Kandria and Rav go into the scout ship and close the hatch behind them.

"What is it?" Rav asked.

Without warning, Kandria kissed Rav.

"Whoa, what was that?" Rav asked.

"I don't know. Rav I've known you for years, we grew up on Alderaan together. And for as long as I've known you, you've made me so happy. I... I think I'm in love with you." Kandria said.

Rav felt conflicted. He shared the same feelings for Kandria, but he knew that isn't the Jedi way. He wasn't sure what to do.

Later that night, Nexus was keeping guard for any stormtroopers. Rav approached him.

"Master, I need to speak with you." Rav said.

"What is it?" Nexus asked.

Rav didn't know how to say it, he figured it be like ripping off a band aid.

"...I can't be a Jedi anymore." Rav said.

Nexus dropped his saber in shock.

"What?! Rav, you can't quit your training. You're so close." Nexus said.

"A Jedi cannot feel angry, nor hatred... nor love." Rav said.

Nexus could feel Rav's conflict.

"You're in love aren't you?" Nexus asked.

Rav took his lightsaber and handed it to Nexus.

"I shall not taint the Jedi way. I appreciate the training, but I can't do this anymore." Rav said.

Rav started to walk away.

"Rav, you were to be a brave Jedi. One that would save the galaxy." Nexus said.

"I'm not that Jedi, Luke is the chosen one." Rav said.

He continues to walk away, Nexus hangs his head.


	5. Chapter 4

Meanwhile on the second Death Star, Luke Skywalker and his father Darth Vader began a saber duel. Luke was hiding in the dark from Vader, trying not to let his feelings betray him. Suddenly, Luke heard a voice call out to him from beyond the force.

"Luke, you don't know me but I know you very well. My name is Nexus Vor-Cal, and I need your help. Rav has given up on his Jedi training, he's fallen in love. He knows a Jedi cannot feel attachment and wishes not to taint the Jedi way, but we need him. Without Rav, his sister will join Vader and neither you or me will be able to stop them. I need you to find Rav through the force and convince him to come back. This is what you need to tell him..."

Luke felt slightly overwhelmed, but he tried to concentrate and find his friend.

Rav was with Kandria in her scout ship ready to leave, when Rav heard Luke's voice.

"Rav."

"Luke?" Rav said.

"Yes it's me. You can't stop your training, we need you."

"I can't, I've fallen in love." Rav said.

"Rav, it's possible for a Jedi to find love. You just need to know that nothing lasts forever, only the force is eternal. You can still be trained Rav, go back to Master Vor-Cal and continue your training."

Rav pondered this for a second, and turned to Kandria who was on the floor in panic.

"Kandria, are you okay?" Rav asked.

"Rav, I don't know how but I just heard that whole conversation." Kandria said.

"What? That's impossible... unless... "

Rav looked at Kandria, and felt something he never thought he'd feel.

"...the force." Rav said.


	6. Chapter 5

Nexus and Jen-Et were waiting, hoping that Rav would return. Suddenly, Nexus felt a disturbance in the force. He heard the vibrations of a lightsaber, and quickly called to his own to defend himself. He turned to find a red lightsaber attempting to decapitate him, and the saber was wielded by Genevieve.

"Where is my brother?" She asked.

"You'll never find him." Nexus said.

They continued to clash lightsabers, until Em-Li tried to stop her.

"Genevieve, stop!" Em-Li said.

Genevieve force pushed her away. Enraged, Nexus continued to fight her. He gave his all until Genevieve force pushed him into a bolder, knocking him out. Genevieve lifted her saber, about to stab Nexus with it, until a yellow lightsaber blocked it.

"Stay away from my master." Rav said.

Rav and Genevieve began to duel.

Meanwhile on the Death Star, Luke had just bested his father. He had cut off his robotic hand.

"Good. Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side." Emperor Palpatine said.

Luke looked at his own robotic hand, and realized he had become his father. He let anger get the best of him. He dropped his lightsaber.

"Never. I'll never turn to the dark side. You've failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me." Luke said.

"So be it, Jedi." Palpatine said.

Back to Endor, Rav and Genevieve continued to duel until Rav stopped.

"...Luke." Rav said.

Genevieve became confused, she wasn't sure what Rav was doing. Rav, like Luke, dropped his lightsaber. This surprised his sister.

"What are you doing?" Genevieve asked.

"What I should've done to begin with. It isn't too late for you Genevieve, you're not completely lost. Even the worst of people can redeem themselves." Rav said.

"Tell that to Skywalker, he killed innocent younglings. I witnessed it, and I made it my responsibility to kill him. I couldn't do it as a Jedi, so I had to turn to the dark side." Genevieve said.

Rav was shocked.

"How could he redeem himself?" She asked.

"If you will not be turned, you will be DESTROYED!" Palpatine said.

He shot force lightning from his hands towards Luke. Luke fell to the ground in horrible pain, Vader stood up.

"Young fool, only now, at the end, do you understand." Palpatine said.

He continued to shock Luke, Vader felt conflicted.

"Father please!" Luke said in pain.

Genevieve's eye started to twitch, she sensed something strange.

"What's wrong?" Rav asked.

"I... don't know... I'm sensing pain... in Skywalker." Genevieve said.

"Luke, oh no he's in trouble..." Rav said.

"No, not Luke... his father." Genevieve said.

Vader stood there watching the Emperor shock his son. He couldn't bare to watch this, he saw the monster he had become. He grabbed the Emperor and lifted him into the air. The force lightning began to shock Vader, shorting out his suit. He tossed the Emperor in to a dark pit in the Death Star. Luke regained his strength and tried to help his father.

"He... saved Luke." Genevieve said.

She couldn't believe it, Vader risked his life to save his son.

"You see Genevieve, no one is completely lost..."

He extended his robotic arm to her.

"...and neither are you." Rav said.

Genevieve felt a rush of mixed emotions, she didn't know what to do. She spent years hunting Vader down, and now he does this. And what happened next was unexpected.

"Luke, help me take this mask off." Vader said.

"But you'll die." Luke said.

"Nothing can stop that now. Just for once, let me look on you with my own eyes." Vader said.

Luke slowly removed each piece of his mask until he saw his face. Damaged and pale, covered in burns and scars.

"Now go, my son. Leave me." Anakin said.

"No, you're coming with me. I'll not leave you here, I've got to save you." Luke said.

"You already have, Luke. You were right about me. Tell your sister..."

"You were right." Genevieve said.

Tears fell from her eyes as she hugged her brother. Rav had brought his sister back to the light. At this moment, Nexus regained consciousness. He saw the two hugging, and he smiled. He stood up and approached them.

"I'm sorry Master Vor-Cal, I was wrong." Genevieve said.

"I'm sorry too Master. I shouldn't have left." Rav said.

"But you came back, and you brought your sister back to the light side of the force. Rav, your training is complete. You are now a Jedi." Nexus said.

Rav smiled delightly.


	7. Chapter 6

On the forest moon of Endor, Luke burns the corpse of his father. He is content knowing that his father is in peace. He later joins the rest of the group at the party.

"It's done." Luke said.

"Are you okay?" Rav asked.

"Yes I am." Luke said.

Rav looked over and saw Genevieve and Em-Li catching up. He smiled. Nexus stood by a tree, watching everyone have a good time, when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Master Nexus."

He looked around and saw a force ghost. He didn't recognize the person at first, but then it clicked in his head.

"Ani. Looks like you came through." Nexus said.

"Looks like you've trained another. I'm seeing the next generation of Jedi blossoming before me." Anakin said.

"It's glorious, isn't it? Reminds me of... the days long since past." Nexus said.

Everyone was happy that day. There was balance to the force. The Jedi have returned.

~FIN~


End file.
